


I'm falling Again and I get the Feeling that You'll never need me again

by Sammiwayward



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/pseuds/Sammiwayward
Summary: This fic is a reader insert for both Jaskier and Geralt lovers. But if I'm being honest it's like 87% Jaskier. Started out as a fluffy short fic and the story ran away with me. Oops.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a great writer, just wanted to hang out with Jaskier and Geralt for a while.  
> Reader is dropped into the Witcher(tv) universe, directly into geralt and jaskier's path. Adventures, fluff, mystery and possible romance to ensue ;)

"Geralt! Geralt come over here!"

"What is it? Can you even take a piss without talking?" Geralt grunted. They had been traveling for a few days and Jaskier had been particularly chatty today (which is saying something) and Geralt just wanted a second of silence. 

"Geralt no there's someone here. She's hurt!" Jaskier called back 

Geralt made his way off the path into the woods. Jaskier was kneeling by a young woman, unconscious, with a bloody gash through her thigh and another on her forehead. It looked like she had lost a decent amount of blood. He sprang into action, kneeling down and feeling your pulse.

"Hmm" he grunted. "Too slow." He quickly ripped off a long piece of his black sleeve and handed it to Jaskier "tie this just above the wound, tight as you can, then try to get her to wake up. I need to get back to Roach for my satchel."

Jaskier did as he was told (wordlessly, for once) tying the strip of cloth tightly around your thigh then gently pushed your long (y/h/c) hair off of your face. "Come on love, can you hear me?" He took your face in his hands, still coaxing you out of your unconscious state. He couldn't help but notice, even with your bruised and bloodied face, you were beautiful. He also noticed that you didn't look like you were from....anywhere he had ever heard of. Your clothes, boots, and even your hair, seemed foreign. "Come on sweetheart, open your eyes for me." 

You could hear someone's voice.... unfamiliar.....British? But kind...you tried to pry your eyes open, it was difficult but finally you did it. All you could see at first was blinding sun. Then a face came into view. 

"There she is! Good good. Now stay calm. We're going to help you."

Your vision swam in and out but finally you were able to see him clearly. He had concern in his eyes but he gave you a brilliant smile as soon as you completely came to. 

You tried your best to sit up but only were able to prop yourself up on your elbows with the strangers help. Your head HURT, it pounded and you squinted in pain as your body regained feeling. Then you saw your leg and your breathing quickened. You couldn't remember how this had happened.

"There you go, take it slow. It's alright. We're going to help you. You're safe now love. Can you tell me your name?"

"(Y/N)" you said quietly. It seemed to be the only thing you could remember for now. 

"That's beautiful. I'm Jaskier." You had never heard of a name like that. You were confused and scared but something about him comforted you and made you feel safe, you gave him a small smile.

Your feeling of safety quickly came to a halt when a massive figure crashed through the thicket. He had long white hair and bright gold eyes. His size alone was enough to startle anyone but the whole picture set you into fight or flight. Your instincts taking over and momentarily forgetting your injuries you shot up and tried to back away. Of course your leg was useless like this and the pain shot up all the way through you. You yelled in pain and fell back but still you tried to back away from him.

Jaskier put his hands up, like he was trying to calm a wild animal. "Hey hey hey no it's alright. He's with me. This is Geralt. He can help you." He talked you down and slowly made his way back to your side. You immediately felt embarrassed for reacting like that. You couldn't remember what did this to you or how you got here but you couldn't help being so on edge.

"Can you tell us what happened? Who did this to you? Jaskier asked, eyes full of concern.

You shook your head.."I can't remember anything". You replied helplessly.

"No matter" Jaskier tried to smile to keep you calm. His smile did help. "Can Geralt have a look at that leg?" 

You looked at the intimidating man again. Tentatively you shook your head yes.

As he knelt down on the other side of you you began to see that he was absolutely beautiful, in his own terrifying way. It intimidated you even more. You suddenly became very aware of your appearance for some reason. You must have looked terrible.

He pulled a canteen out of his bag and poured water onto the wound first. Then he pulled small shiny bottle out of the bag and gave Jaskier a grim look. They seemed to have a silent conversation that definitely worried you. 

"Got it." Jaskier muttered. He then moved so he was kneeling behind you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, holding you still. You immediately went rigid. Instinct kicked in again and you began to struggle against him, your eyes filled with fear.

Geralt straddled your legs and looked you dead in the eyes, rendering you still with one look.  
You were surprised to see almost kindness and concern in him but he spoke gruffly and harshly. "This is going to hurt. But I assume you want to keep your leg." 

Fuck.

"Come on now Geralt, don't hold back or anything." Jaskier reprimanded him sarcastically. 

Geralt only grunted in response. Although his eyes gave him away. He didn't want to hurt you. He grit his teeth as he held your leg down and poured the contents of the bottle onto your wound. Jaskier's grip on you tightened and pain like you'd never felt before seared through you. You threw your head back into Jaskier's shoulder and let out a deafening shriek. Jaskier held you tight and whispered small apologies in your ear. 

Your vision blurred again and you tried to catch your breath. 

"We need to get her to the nearest village. This will only do so much to stop the bleeding. We need to close up that wound."

You felt dizzy and sick to your stomach. Geralt wrapped your thigh in a make shift bandage from his bag and then before you knew what was happening he had one arm behind your back, one under your legs and lifted you as if you weighed nothing at all. You clung to his shoulder and chest to steady yourself and shot Jaskier a startled look. He smirked at you and shrugged his shoulders. You almost thought you heard him chuckle. 

Looking back at Geralt your vision began to fade again, you tried to fight it but you must have just lost too much blood. His piercing yellow gold eyes were the last thing you saw before succumbing to darkness again. 

\---------------------------------

When you woke up you were alone again. You tried to take in your surroundings. You were in a bed in a small dim room lit only by candles and a fire in the fireplace. You felt relief at not being in the middle of a forest anymore, so at least there was that. Although, Your whole body hurt. Especially your head and your leg. You groaned and tried to sit up. You wished you could remember anything at all. You tried to think of the last place you were before the forest.  
You knew your name. Nothing else came. But you knew you were not from here. There was a small part of you that thought all of it might just be a bad dream. But the pain was too real. You took off the covers and swung your legs over the bed. You only had on your tanktop and underwear. Unnerving. But necessary you realized, as you peeked under the new bandage. Someone had properly cleaned and stitched up the large gash. Your hand went to your other injury on your forehead. Also sewn up. You scanned the room for your clothes. Nothing. 

Fuck. 

You had to get out of here. You tried to stand up but your leg gave out again and you crashed to the floor. You wondered how long you had been out. You tried again to put weight on the wounded leg and yelled out in surprise. Still hurt. 

A moment later the man from the forest burst into the room. The smaller man. Jaskier. You felt safety and relief again in his presence. 

"I thought I heard you, what are you doing? You need rest (y/n)!"

He helped you back into bed, politely averting his eyes till you were back under the blanket. 

"Geralt had to go take care of a ghoul infestation for the locals. We needed the coin for our stay here anyway. Unfortunately this shithole doesn't even have a proper healer but Geralt was able to stitch you up nicely" he was busying himself around the room and tending the fire as he spoke. "He insisted I stay close by though, to keep an eye on you. Which I would much rather be doing than singing for the drunks downstairs. I do tire of getting food thrown at me, day in and day out. I mean sure it's a meal but the indignity of it. They don't dare try it when Geralt is in my company of course. But most of the time he is out slaying monsters or off brooding somewhere. Big softie though, that one, don't let him fool you." 

You sat in stunned silence. This was....alot. Ghouls. Monsters. Wherever you were from you knew they didn't have any of those. 

"Jaskier...?" You struggled with the pronunciation but you hoped you had it right. "Can I um.. have my clothes?"

"Oh gosh I'm sorry, of course. They're gone unfortunately. Terribly bloody and torn, I took the liberty of finding you something new." He took a full length dress out of the wardrobe. "I hope this is acceptable, it's the latest in fashion I'm told." 

To your surprise you heard yourself let out a laugh. You couldn't remember much about yourself but you knew you would never wear that.

Jaskier looked somewhat offended, but with a hint of amusement as a smile played at his lips. "All right, not your style. Fair enough. What would m'lady like?" 

"Pants? A sweater?" You laughed. "My boots if you still have them.

"Of course." He bowed playfully. "I'll be but a moment" he said as he left the room again. 

Your mind reeled. You were literally in an entirely different universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets to know Jaskier and Geralt a little better

Jaskier must have been having a hard time finding something semi normal for you to wear, he had been gone close to an hour. But you figured you still needed the rest anyway. You curled on your side and drifted in and out of sleep for a while, enjoying the sun on your face through the window. You heard someone come into the room and your eyes snapped open. You sat up, startled, to see Geralt, looking bigger than ever, shrinking the room around him. 

You tried to figure out how someone could look so intimidating but kind at the same time. It was his eyes. There was an intensity behind them, even as he looked at you so softly. 

He awkwardly stepped towards you, "I wanted to come and check on your injuries....if that's alright..?" He looked at you questioningly. His voice was unbearably deep. It sent chills down your spine. "I'm sorry I couldn't find a healer for you, but it wasn't the first time I had to stitch up a wound myself. It's just, I need to make sure infection doesn't set in. I would like you to be able to keep your leg." He winced and shook his head at his own brutness "I ah ... I'm sorry....I don't mean to scare you."

"No....it's ok....thankyou for helping me." You could feel yourself blushing, thinking about how long you were unconscious, with Geralt undressing you and cleaning you up. You could feel the heat in your face, your cheeks must have been bright red. He came closer and tentatively sat down on the edge of the bed. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to your leg.

You pulled the blankets off of yourself and Geralt began to take the bandages off your thigh, his hands getting dangerously high but he was trying to be respectful. You sucked in a hard breath when you saw your leg. It's not that the stitches looked bad, they were fine. It's just that it was so big, you hadn't realized how bad it was. It looked infected. You tried not to think about Geralt's comments about losing your leg. 

"Hmm" he grunted. Again, so low. You couldn't even really tell if it was a good or bad 'hmm'. He took something out of his pocket, it was a salve of some kind. He began to gently spread it onto the wound. You squeezed your eyes shut, expecting more pain, but it only soothed it. It felt good....really good. Maybe too good? You shut your eyes again and let yourself relax, slowing down your breathing. Finally a little relief from the pain. Your forgot everything that had happened for just a minute...but opened your eyes when you realized he had stopped. There were those bright gold eyes staring right at you, with the smallest smirk on his lips. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He smiled

Oh my God. Your cheeks burned bright red again. You were mortified. But Geralt merely looked amused. You immediately went to bring the blanket back up over yourself but Geralt stopped you, taking your wrists in his huge hands. You froze. His face was so close to yours.  
"Bandages." He said quietly.  
Right. Jesus.

He went about bandaging your leg back up as he spoke again "I'm hoping that stops any infection but I'll need to check on it and reapply every few hours." 

You just nodded dumbly. 

"So....(y/n) is it?"

You nodded again.

"Are you going to tell me who did this to you?"

"I told Jaskier, I can't remember anything..." You shook your head. "Maybe it was an accident....or an animal of some kind?" You tried.

"This..is a knife wound." Geralt said simply. 

"Jaskier says you're a monster Hunter..."

"The worst monsters I have ever encountered...have been of the human variety." He said darkly. "Someone that attacks a defenseless girl in the woods? Sounds like a monster to me."

"Geralt....why do you care? Why are you helping me?......"

"Why wouldn't I help you?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"You don't know me..." You said simply.

He paused for a moment, looking at you thoughtfully. "I wonder...what kind of place must have have come from, where someone wouldn't help an innocent who was in trouble ...just because they had never met before...."

"Maybe I'm glad I can't remember it then...." 

"Hmm" he replied. You were starting to understand the different tones in his grunts. 

That's when Jaskier burst back into the room. Thank God. "Alright it took me some time but I think I found something close to what the lady requested AND I was able to salvage your precious boots. You are most welcome." He said theatrically, handing you the clothes. 

"We'll let you rest. Come on Yas." Geralt and Jaskier left you alone again. You did alot of sleeping and a little eating over the next couple of days. You got more used to Geralt's check in's. You dreaded them as much as you looked forward to them. You would always talk, but never very much. He would try to help you remember how you got hurt in the first place but you still couldn't piece it together. But Jaskier's visits were much more entertaining. As soon as you realized what his voice sounded like you asked him to sing and play his lute for you all the time. He didn't mind at all, he seemed to love the attention and he tried out new ballads he was writing and ask you what you thought. 

Finally when your leg had healed up nicely, you were able to get up and around. Those four walls had you restless and anxious. You went to the wardrobe to finally put on some real clothes. Jaskier had brought you some tight black pants and a few light sweaters and tunics, you actually had to admit you looked pretty good. And you were happy your Doc Martens survived. Even though Jaskier told you they looked weird. You told him his shoulder Poof's looked weird. He told you you needed a nap. 

You finished getting dressed and washed up, trying to feel a little more human again and you made for the door. You stopped when you heard two voices talking down the hall. One the unmistakable deep rumble of Geralt's voice and the other the chirpy British flute that was Jaskier. You wouldn't have stopped to listen except that you heard your name being mentioned, they must have though you were still asleep. You pressed your ear to the door.

"There's just something off about the whole thing.....I don't like it"

"Don't like what, Geralt?"

"Whoever attacked her was armed....she's small and....and fragile and....how would she have escaped.."

"Do you not trust her then? I mean she insists she has no memory of it.."

"No....no I think she's telling the truth about that.....but..there's something more....I don't know what but neither does she. She's well enough now, we can leave this pit Jaskier but we can't just leave her alone. Whoever attacked her is bound to come back."

"Well we take her with us then. The more the merrier." Jaskier replied happily. 

"I know what else you're thinking Jaskier. And dont." Geralt warned.

Jaskier scoffed "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." 

"You think I don't know you by now Yas?" 

"Ohh I get it, want your fair shot at her? I know, all of THIS is hard to compete with." You could HEAR his smug smile somehow. What a dork.

Then Geralt's rough voice cut through the air in a harsh whisper "If we keep her under our protection you are forbidden to try anything. Do you understand? There's too much we don't know."

"Yeah alright alright" he begrudgingly conceded. "So do you have a plan?"

"We need Yen." Geralt said grimly.

"No. Nnno. NO we so do not need YEN." Jaskier protested childishly.

Geralt groaned in annoyance "She might have a way to help (y/n) regain her memories....then we can take care of the coward who attacks innocent defenseless women. Who knows who else they may hurt...they need to be delt with."

"Uh huh...so this is simply a civil service? To better humanity?" 

Silence. Then a deep "Hmm".

"Mhm. I know that 'Hmm' Geralt. You care about her..."

"You're one to talk.."

That was enough. You couldn't listen to anymore. You stepped away from the door and began making a little too much noise, to hopefully tell them that you had "woken up" and we're getting ready. 

It worked because you heard their footsteps descend down the stairs to the tavern below. 

You couldn't wait to get out of this room. You laced up your boots, put the other clothes in a pack Jaskier had procured for you, gave your messy (y/h/c) hair a few tosses and made your way out the door. You tried very hard not to limp, but it was still hard to it your full wait on your leg. 

You got yourself down the stairs and made eye contact with Jaskier and Geralt across the room. They quickly made their way to you. Geralt noticed your slight limp and offered you his arm, which you gratefully took. When you got out to the stables Geralt said "you ride with me until I don't see you limping anymore. This is roach. You've ridden her before you just don't remember." He said reassuringly. 

Using your good leg you hoisted yourself up into the saddle, Geralt sat behind you, chest flush up against your back, arms around you holding the reins. There was that damn feeling again. You loved and hated it at the same time.

"We are taking you to see a friend of ours.."

"YOUR friend" Jaskier chimed in.

Geralt rolled his eyes and continued "she is a very powerful mage. She may able to help you regain your memories and get home. Wherever that is." 

Jaskier walked along side Roach, his lute slung on his back. 

"Jaskier would you play something for us?" You asked

That brought a bright smile to his face. And illicited an annoyed grunt from Geralt. Even better. You and Jaskier smiled at eachother as he began to play and sing

"Toss a coin to your Witcher  
Oh valley of plenty, oh valley of plenty ohohhoh"

"Not this shit again" Geralt muttered under his breath.

"No I love this one. It's my favorite." You told him

"See Geralt? It's a classic. People love the classics.!" He called over his playing, then continued to sing as you made your way out of town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Yennefer

The journey only took a few days and within 2 you had proved the Geralt you could walk on your own and opted to walk with Jaskier. You had been still for two long, you needed to move.   
At one point, with Geralt just ahead but out of earshot you decided to try to get some more information out of Jaskier.

"So.....seems like you're not a fan of this mage?" You asked

Jaskier huffed "you could definitely say that. Geralt trusts her but I don't. I think his reason is clouded....you see, they have a history."

Ah. 

"Geralt fell for Yennefer within minutes of knowing her. But who knows how much of that was real, she is a witch after all. Things didn't end...well." he said distastefully.

"Well it seems they ended well enough for him to go to her for help..?" You tried. 

"I hope she does help you..." He started "but just be careful with her. She's a snake." 

\---------------------------------------

You finally arrived at an unimpressive little house outside of town. A quaint little cottage covered in vines and a little garden out in front. For a powerful sorceress you just expected something more....more? You shot Jaskier a puzzled look. He returned a look that said 'just wait'.

Geralt knocked on the door. "Yen! It's me." He called.

Almost instantly the door opened of its own accord. Geralt cautiously stepped in and motioned for you and Jaskier to follow.

Your jaw dropped as you stepped inside. A gloriously lit entryway of a palace greeted you. Two huge marble staircases, chandeliers, the whole 9 yards. You had a hard time believing what you were seeing. 

But then you saw her. At the top of one of the stair cases, dressed in a glamorous black gown and long black hair falling around her shoulders. She was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen. No wonder Geralt had fallen for her instantly. You briefly wondered if it was part of some spell or if she really was just that beautiful.   
When the initial shock wore off you became incredibly self conscious. She was resplendent. And you were so... Simple. 

"Well. If it isn't the white wolf himself. It's been too long, Geralt of Rivia." She gracefully descended the stairs.

"Love what you've done with the place, Yen." Geralt replied. 

The room was dripping in tension. History was right. 

When she reached the bottom she pulled her gaze from Geralt and zeroed in on you. You felt smaller and weaker than ever in her overwhelming presence. You didn't love it. You had a hard time maintaining eye contact.

"You have a new friend, Geralt" she observed. 

"This is (y/n) of...well we don't know where exactly. She's why were here. We need your help.   
I...need your help."

"So you only drop by when you need something now?" 

"Please Yen...for me?" 

Yennefer begrudgingly set her eyes back on you.   
"You all should bathe then join me for dinner. You look weary from your journey. Come."

Geralt gave her a silent thankyou and you all made your way into the house. 

It felt good to finally take a bath and change into clean clothes. You probably had looked and smelled disgusting when you arrived. You knew you were underdressed for such a place but at least you felt like you. Whoever that was. You were getting more and more nervous to find out. 

After you shared an awkward meal with the three of them Yennefer brought you all to a large room full of bottles and herbs and ruins, markings on the floor, candles, and things you couldnt even recognize. 

She made her way to a large chair and settled herself in, leaving the three of you in the middle of the room. 

She looked at you, sizing you up. You lowered your eyes to the ground and hated yourself for it. 

Keeping her eyes locked on you she said calmly to Geralt and Jaskier "leave us." 

Jaskier jumped in "yeah NOT going to happen."

Yennefer rolled her eyes. Geralt took him by the arm. "Geralt are you crazy?" He whispered " how can you trust her after...after everything??" Geralt was not in the mood. And Jaskier was no match for his strength so he went along, protesting as they left the room and the doors shut on their own.

You turned back to her. She had gotten up and was coming towards you. She began to circle you, deep in thought. You felt naked and vulnerable. She could have only been an inch or two taller than you...but it felt like more. Alot more. You tried to tell yourself..Geralt trusted her and you trusted Geralt. Just let her help you.

"Give me your hands." She commanded. You did as you were told. "Now look at me"

You slowly looked up into her eyes and saw that they were a brilliant violet color. They pierced through your simple (y/e/c) ones. You felt like you might be under a spell but who could know. She was so beautiful. You never thought you were particularly ugly or anything. Pretty enough but nothing special. But next to her you felt like a fucking goat. 

She seemed to be studying your innermost thoughts and you shuttered. Her gaze softened into....compassion? Or maybe it was just pity. 

"You remind me of myself .....long ago." She said quietly. She brought her hand up to stroke your hair....then a quick yank and a twinge of pain and she had pulled out one long (y/h/c). She took it over to a basin of water and let it fall in. The water swirled and changed, it looked almost metallic, she stared into it, holding her hands out above it and whispering something in another language. You felt hypnotized by it.

Whatever she was seeing seemed to take her by surprise and she looked at you in awe. Which was a strange feeling for you. What could she possibly have seen? 

She quickly walked over to you, placed her hand on your forehead and it all went black.

\------------------------------------------

"What have you done with her? I want to see her. Now!" Jaskier demanded.

Yennefer rolled her eyes "oh calm down, she's fine, I just have her under a sleeping spell." She turned to Geralt "you've really stepped into this time." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"She's dangerous. She's powerful. But she has no idea. She has been cursed to forget."

Jaskier and Geralt shared looks of equal surprise and disbelief.

"She was born in these lands.....but shortly after was cursed, sent to live in another world. A world with no magic. And the only monsters are.....of the human variety." She looked at Geralt knowingly, then continued on. "I don't know much else about the place but whoever cursed her tried to bring her back here and have her killed. She escaped because she has immense power. But she couldn't use it in this other world. Because of the curse she has no memory of using it or that she is even capable. Her survival instinct kicked in and she managed to escape with only a few wounds......the curse is something I have never seen the likes of before. It will take time for me to study it. To break it."

"If she's as dangerous as you say....maybe it's best not to remind her...." Geralt began.

Yennefer looked at him reproachfully. "Keep her weak? And fragile? With that kind of power just bubbling below the surface?....sooner or later she will die from it." 

"Hmm".....

Jaskier was pacing back and forth, rubbing his face in his hands, trying to make sense of it all. 

"So..what is she some kind of mage too?" Jaskier asked in disbelief. 

"Something like that..." Said Yennefer. 

"What can I do?" Asked Geralt.

Yennefer sighed..."well until I can figure out this curse and maybe even afterwards.... she is going to need protection. Whoever tried to have her killed will no doubt send more assassin's. And soon."

Geralt nodded. 

"You will stay here until we know more." She said decidedly 

"That's very kind Yen..." Geralt responded almost suspiciously. "it isn't like you to be so....accommodating." 

"Yeah what's in this for you anyway? We know you don't do anything for free."

Yennefer's eyes snapped to Jaskier. "I don't do anything I don't want to do." 

Jaskier shook his head distrustfully. 

"Well it doesn't look like you have too many options....Bard." she put emphasis on it, to remind him of his place. 

Geralt gave him a an apologetic look but knew that she was right.

"I'll need a few days to understand the curse and to break it. I'll keep her asleep until then, for her own safety and for yours...if all goes to plan, when she wakes up she will remember her life before and remember what she is and what she can do. Then she will need guidance, training....."

"You want to take her power for yourself!" Jaskier accused in realization.

She closed the distance between them, taking his throat I'm her hand "I have had enough of you, you insufferable pest."

"Enough!!" Geralt roared. "Enough both of you." He sighed. 

Yennefer conceded and Jaskier rubbed his throat, glaring at her. 

"You will all stay here until the matter is under control " she said authoritatively and stormed out.

\------------------------

Geralt stood in the doorway looking at the young woman sleeping peacefully. Blissfully ignorant of what she would awake to. He wished he could keep her that way. Peaceful. If he had a choice.....well he didn't. He was made into what he was. He wished he could give her the choice. But he couldn't. He couldn't place this feeling he had....of all the rumors about Witchers there was one he almost wished were true sometimes. He wished he didn't have to feel....but that's all it was. A rumor. He felt just like anyone else. He just hid it too well. Yennefer would be coming to wake her soon. It had been a week and she had pieced together a counter curse for (y/n)'s memory and once she did she would have access to her power. He worried about how she would take all of that at once. 

He and Jaskier waited nervously, unsure of who exactly would be coming out of that room with Yennefer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made. Some angst ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just supposed to be a fluffy fic but the plot always runs away with me. I'm having too much fun. I have to apologize for any shoddy plot holes, this is a new fandom and new universe for me. Trying to do the research but I'm sure some things are wrong.  
> Jaskier fluff heavy this chapter.  
> 

Jaskier paced back and forth in the long corridor. Geralt sat stone still trying to ignore him. He was making this worse. His jaw clenched so tight his teeth ground together. Jaskier would not. shut. up.

"This was a bad idea. God only knows what she's doing to her in there. This is Yennefer were talking about, after all. Crazy, Djinn stealing, sex demon Yennefer. Geralt? Geralt are you even listening to me? How can you be so calm?"

"Hmm" he grunted in reply. But Jaskier knew his tones now. Of course. Geralt's 'calm' and Geralt's 'mad with worry' looked exactly the same.

Jaskier made his way over to Geralt and sat down next to him. Quiet.......for a split second anyway. 

"Maybe we should just go in and check on them?"

"Jaskier..." He sighed, exasperated by his friend. ".. Please. Just let me worry in peace." He said, too quietly.

Geralt just wanted time to process his thoughts. This wasn't like him. He wasn't even sure why he cared so much about some strange foreign girl he'd met only weeks ago. That was more Jaskier's way. Falling in love with every pretty face (woman or man, didn't seem to matter), that came across his path. He silently chastised himself for acting like the Bard.  
Of course he would always love Yennefer. But he couldn't shake this feeling. He was drawn to (y/n). Though, He hid it well. Or at least he hoped he did.

In contrast, Jaskier's feelings were painfully obvious. The Bard didn't even attempt to pry his gaze when he had been staring too long. He looked like a puppy, more so than usual even. With any other maiden his confidence was unshakable, even after countless rejections. He would flirt until either they told him to fuck off or they invited him to bed. 

But not with (y/n). He had flirted of course, but he held back. He didn't attempt to seduce her. Which was incredibly un-Jaskier like. 

When Yennefer emerged they both all but jumped up, searching her eyes for answers, waiting for her to speak.

\---------------------------------------

The memories started as a trickle......then a flood. It was hard to tell if you were still dreaming or not....you started to remember your old life .....your life on Earth. It felt cold and dark and empty. You felt lost and utterly alone. You had nothing back there for you.  
Next came something else entirely ..... It started as the memories did. A trickle. A tingling in your fingertips, soon it radiated throughout your whole body. 

Your eyes snapped open and you sat up, meeting violet eyes staring into yours. 

She quietly let you regain all of your lost memories and .....this feeling. What was it? You felt strong and powerful yet terrified all at the same time. 

"(Y/n) listen to me" she said firmly. "You need to remain calm. Do not let it consume you. You remember your life now. This power you're feeling....it's yours. You were born with it. Here on the Continent. In Cintra. It was taken from you and you were cursed as a small child. It's yours again......if you want it."

This was so much......so much to wrap your head around. Your breathing quickened and your hands began to shake. "If....if I want it?" You asked. Not fully understanding. 

Yennefer paused momentarily, considering her next words. "Certain choices were taken from me, when I became what I am. I want to give you the choice. Magic can be a curse in and of itself. If you do not want it....there are ways I can take it from you." She offered.

You were so confused and overwhelmed....Geralt trusted her....you kept repeating to yourself. You trusted him. "Would you have chosen....not to be a mage?" You asked, voice shaking.

"My time for choosing came and went long ago. This isn't my choice. It's yours. If you want to keep this power, I will help you. I will teach you....but it will be difficult and not without sacrifice. You must choose. Your body is in limbo and doesn't have much time. Accept this power or release it. You must choose. Now."

\---------------------------------------------------

Jaskier and Geralt stared at her expectantly. Reluctantly she began. 

"She has regained her memories. She will make a full recovery." She said simply, offering a tight smile.

"And what of the magic? Her power?" Asked Geralt cautiously. 

Yennefer remained silent. 

"Yen, what have you done?" His voice so deep, it was barely a hoarse whisper.

Her gaze pierced right through him. "I gave her what we were denied, Geralt.... I gave her a choice." She replied firmly but calmly. "She has been....relieved of her burdens."

"I KNEW it! I bloody knew it! You fucking bitch." Jaskier's voice shook. "I knew you could never want to simply help another person without there being something in it for you. You took it from her! You took what was her's to become more powerful!"

Yennefer closed in on him, all but screaming an inch from his face; "You know NOTHING of my motivations, you blundering fool!! You know nothing of real pain, of loss, of sacrifice!" Her eyes burned with rage.

Geralt jumped between them, trying to make them both see reason.

"Yen....I believe you.... But why....why would she choose to give up such power?" 

"She was wise to understand that power isn't meant for everyone. She was raised in a dark place with no magic. Abused, poverty-stricken, she had nothing, she was a nobody. She could have never learned to control the chaos that was now writhing through her veins. She was able to feel the pain that great power brings, and knew that she couldn't survive it."

Jaskier scoffed bitterly "And I wonder....how much council she received from you....before choosing." 

"You're a fool, Jaskier." She spat. "Don't speak of things you cannot possibly understand. Besides....you should be thrilled. You may actually stand a chance with her now....now that she's.... " she paused, looking him up and down distastefully, "...simple." 

"Yennefer..." Geralt said softly, reprimanding the slight at the Bard. And now at (y/n) he supposed. 

Yennefer regrouped her thoughts and continued on. "It is still unclear to me how she was brought back. But what is clear is that she was originally born in Cintra, with unimaginable power. Of course, Nilfgaard stepped in, eliminating any threat. With her back they will be tracking her. And now she is powerless against them."

"And you gave her this warning before she chose?" Asked Geralt, somewhat doubtfully.

"I did. She chose to remain human, despite the dangers. One could say, she had to choose between the lesser of two evils." She paused, shooting Geralt a look. "Now you have a helpless girl with a Target on her back to protect. I told you you really stepped in it this time, Geralt." 

"Hmm" a loaded hmm, then quiet again....

"Bullock's!" Jaskier interjected, startling the other two

"Excuse me?" Yennefer asked

"YOU took her magic. The target should be on your back now. And if Nilfgaard doesn't see that, YOU had better see to it that (y/n) is protected." 

Geralt looked from Jaskier to Yennefer. He had a point. 

"You think so little of me Geralt." She sighed dramatically. "She already has a protection spell around her, the strongest I have ever conjured. You needn't worry about her being recognized by enemies. But she cannot stay here. To be safe she shouldn't stay in any one place too long." She glanced at Jaskier and back at the Witcher. "Looks like you've just gotten yourself another travel companion, Geralt. The great White Wolf....Witcher...and nursemaid" she smirked, making her way down the corridor, leaving the two men alone again.

\----------------------------------

"We should go and see her" Jaskier said to Geralt, eager to see how you were doing.

Geralt, gave the Bard a soft smile. "You go on in, Yas. You seem to calm her. I only seem to set her on edge." He sat back down, looking at the floor.

Jaskier paused a moment, looking at his friend. His head in his hand, rubbing his brow. For a moment he wasn't sure if he should leave him, but he thought better of it. He needed Geralt. But he didn't allow himself to think for a second that Geralt actually needed him. He knew better. So he left the Witcher to process alone. Reluctantly he made his way out of the corridor. 

He opened the door, knocking on it as he entered, out of politeness. "Hey..." He smiled at you, unsure of how to proceed. It was so unlike him to not have an incessant stream of words falling out of his mouth. It was weird. You wished he would say more. 

"Hi".... You tried to smile back, but failed miserably and hung your head. 

"May I sit?" He asked quietly. You nodded. 

He didn't try touch you but he sat close enough that your legs were touching. Your hair hung shielding your face from him, you just couldn't bring yourself to face anyone. Not after what you had chosen. What kind of coward chooses that? After Yennefer had performed the ritual, you instantly felt lighter, which was a relief in its own way. But there was an emptiness. You felt hollow.  
In your old life you were nothing. You were no one. And for the briefest moment you were given the chance to be something great. Something you used to always want. But when the time came, you knew you wouldn't have what it takes. Yennefer was so powerful, so strong, she would know how to better use such power. What right did you have to weild it? You chose to release it to her, and you prayed you had done the right thing. Even if it made you feel like absolute shit. 

A few silent tears made their way down your cheeks. Jaskier slowly brought his hand to rest over yours and brought the other to move aside your hair and hook it behind your ear, looking at you with compassion. But not pity. Never pity. The kindness in his soft touch was your undoing and the tears flowed freely now. You didn't try to fight them. You leaned in, laying your head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you.

For once he didn't speak. But he really didn't need to. You clung to him like life raft in the sea. When you finally stopped crying he just continued holding you, until you gathered yourself and broke away from him.

"I'm so sorry..." You started, "crying like a fucking idiot....." You shook your head, hating yourself for it.

Jaskier got up and moved to kneel in front of you, holding both of your hands in his, he looked up at you softly, holding your reluctant gaze. "You have NOTHING to be sorry for, (y/n)." He said firmly. "Ever. Do you understand me?" 

You didn't. But you nodded. 

"What am I gonna do now?" You whispered helplessly.

"You're going to stay with me. And Geralt. And we're going to take care of you." He said, his voice so genuine, so determined.

".......why?...." You asked. "I'm worthless now. What good am I to you? To anyone?"

He looked at you as though you had just said the most offensive thing he had ever heard. ".....worthless?" He breathed. "(Y/n) you are never to say that ever again." He commanded, softly. He closed his eyes and leaned up, planting a kiss on your forehead. 

Fresh tears threatened to spill over. You choked them down, nodding. 

"Come on." He took you by the hand to help you stand. "There's a big brooding scary looking Witcher in the hall, pretending like he's not worried sick. Let's go put his mind at ease." He smiled. God, that smile. That smile could cure cancer and end wars. You were almost able to smile back and you followed him out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: attempted sexual assault happens in this chapter. If you need to just skip to the last half of this chapter. 
> 
> Reader gets into some trouble, and it's Geralt to the rescue. Followed by a decision about the readers next step. 
> 
> Some Geralt fluff, but then some more Jaskier fluff because I can't stay away from that cute little fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I knew I wanted the reader to love Geralt and Jaskier, and she does. But in VERY different ways. 
> 
> I even changed the title of the fic cause it's just turning into something different than I had originally thought. And much much longer. Oops.
> 
> By the end of this chapter their relationships become more clear. I hope y'all are still liking it. Lots of fluff, I just really love fluff. But I think smut will be soon to follow ;) and more plot twists

It wasn't long until you were on your way again. Yennefer had explained to you that for your safety you had to keep moving. None of you were sure for how long, but since Geralt was always moving anyway you would go along. Maybe one day you would get to settle down, maybe ....far away from all of this. 

You had been traveling for about 2 days, usually walking side by side with Jaskier, just behind Geralt and Roach. You had been so quiet. Unnaturally quiet. Poor Jaskier was ready to burst, traveling with such somber companions.  
But what was there to say?  
You felt so empty. But you mostly felt guilty. You hated feeling like a burden. Despite Jaskier's kind words...that was just his way. He loved and cared for everyone he met. He had the biggest heart. But you knew the truth. You were just an extra person for Geralt to worry about. He never asked for this. 

Days turned into weeks, all the inns and taverns started to blend together. One night you sat drinking your ale in silence, opposite Geralt, as usual. You enjoyed his company because neither of you felt the need to talk, it was comfortable silence. Jaskier was constantly trying to cheer you up with his jokes and songs. You loved him for it and sometimes it worked. and sometimes you just wanted quiet. Jaskier was performing as was the usual routine wherever you stayed. It would get you extra coin, or extra bread if nothing else. At least he had some value to add to the group. But you?.....you didn't want to think about it anymore.

You went for more ale....and then some more......even though you still thought it tasted like piss you drank it down anyway. It made you feel warm. And it made you forget.

"(Y/n)......" Geralts deep rumble of a voice caught you by surprise. Slamming your tankard down and wiping your mouth brutishly on your sleeve you looked him expectantly.

"....yeah?" You asked.

"Maybe we should turn in?" He prompted softly. He knew you well now. He took his new duties of protecting you very seriously. And it was enough to drive you mad. Beyond that you couldn't begin to explain why he would even care, it was suffocating. 

"Nah I think I'm gonna stick around for a while. You go on." You stared back defiantly, testing his resolve.

A low grunt and he nodded, dissapearing up the stairs of the inn.

Jaskier was busy leading the room in a rousing jig and the sudden urge to dance came over you. You had been miserable for weeks. You were sick of it. This was just what you needed. Jaskier's eyes lit up like the sun when he saw you joining the crowd and he continued the song with all the more fervor. The clapping, stomping, spinning, and singing drowned out all of your self doubt and self hatred, even just for a minute, and you closed your eyes reveling in it. You danced until your skin was shining with sweat and your hair stuck to your neck and chest. You couldn't tell if you were still spinning or if the room was. You decided you probably needed some air. You nodded to Jaskier, mouthing that you'd be right back. He nodded back, winking with that devilish smirk and went on singing. You smiled to yourself as you walked out into the night, the cold bringing you back to your senses, just enough. You should probably head up to your room for the night. You sighed, just enjoying the night sky for another minute.

"Hello love, I was wondering where you'd got off to?" 

The strange voice startled you and you spun around to see one of the men from the bar, now that you thought of it you realized he had been staring at you quite a lot. 

"Oh...just needed some air. But you know ...it's late....I think I should be getting to my room for the night." You stated politely.

"Aww come on now, the party's just started! Come have a dance with me." It wasn't a question. He advanced on you a few more steps and you subconsciously backed away.

"Ohh..I see. Too good for the likes of me? But that Witcher gets you all to himself?" He spat. He was drunk. More drunk than you, to be sure. "Doesn't seem fair now does it lass?" He reached out to touch your hair and gave it a slight tug. You froze. Fully realizing how alone you were out in the alleyway. You chanced a look over the drunks shoulder, back to the bar. You could still hear Jaskier singing and all the patrons hooting and hollering. Fuck. Geralt would be sleeping peacefully by now. Fuck fuck fuck. 

You had given up unimaginable power not 2 weeks ago. You probably could have snapped this idiots neck in an instant if you had kept it. In that moment you envied Yennifer. She didn't have to worry about being too weak to defend herself.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I really need to go." You tried to push past him but he took you by the arms and slammed you against the opposite wall of the alley. Your head hit the wall with a 'crack'. Fuck that hurt! You were still dizzy from all the ale and that didn't help matters. The man in front of you turned into two. You grimaced at his stale breath which seemed to only fuel his anger 

"What a prissy little snob you are!" He whispered viciously. "Think you're some kind of princess do ya? You'll be a Witchers whore but I can't even get a kiss?" His hand on your throat menacingly, he leaned in, trying to stick his tongue down your throat. You turned away in disgust, pushing pack at him witch what little human strength you did possess. It wasn't enough. He only laughed darkly, keeping one hand on your throat and fumbling with the buttons on your pants with the other, even as you pushed and clawed away at him. 

You could still hear Jaskier's beautiful voice inside, everyone was so loud, even if you were able to scream they couldn't hear you. He was crushing your windpipe and he almost had your pants open. You began to see stars and you thought of one last thing you could try. With every bit of strength you could muster you brought your knee up to meet his groin, bringing him to the ground and finally releasing you. 

You almost made it to the door when he tackled you to the ground, turning you over and taking your throat in both hands, in a blind rage. As you started to see stars again you thought this was it....this was how it ends. After everything. Some drunk in a bar was going to kill you. 'Fitting' you thought, 'For someone as pathetic as me.'

It was the last thing you thought before darkness started to cloud your vision..

But then, a blur of long white hair and black leather, a sickening crack to the drunks skull and he toppled off of you, yelling obscenities and holding onto his bloodied face. 

Geralt.

In an instant Geralt had one of his swords at the man's throat, seething, eyes blazing yellow, brighter than ever. 

"If you ever touch another woman as long as you live, I will be back for you. And you will lose more than your pride." He dragged his sword down to the man's crotch. He whimpered and begged pathetically. Your vision was going in and out but it seemed like Geralt was debating just chopping it off right then and there in that alley. 

Finally he picked the man up by his collar, sliding him up the wall easily, "you had better hope you never cross my path again. Or I will not be so merciful." His voice was like gravel. He tossed the man to the ground and he scampered away in fear.

You had managed to sit up but you were still so dizzy from it all. You reached up and felt the tiniest trickle of blood on the back of your head from when he slammed you into the wall. Geralt took a moment to calm himself, taking a deep breath in he turned to face you. 

Your eyes wide at the sight. He just looked so....so bloody huge and terrifying. But his gaze immediately softened seeing you sitting on the ground, face stained with tears you hadn't realized you'd shed, a bruise already forming on your throat. 

He knelt down in front of you, taking your face in his his hand, looking you over for other injuries and searching your eyes trying to read you. 

"Are you alright?" He rumbled quietly.

You just nodded, yes.

"Did he hurt you? Did he.." his eyes traveled down to your pants which were still undone.

You shook your head. "No...no he didn't, he didn't get the chance." You stuttered, buttoning them back up, looking at the ground."

Geralts hand slipped under your chin, bringing it up to look into your eyes, a thumb swept across your cheek wiping a stray tear away. Those yellow eyes intensely boring into yours.

You thought he might be about to speak again, when a familiar voice broke the silence 

"What in the bloody hell happened??!" 

Jaskier. Still holding his lute, he must have come out to see if you were alright. 

"(Y/n)! Are you alright??" He abandoed his instrument and rushed to you, searching Geralt's face for answers.

"I'm fine, Yas." You said softly 

"Like hell you are! One of you, tell me what happened." He demanded.

"(Y/n) had an unfortunate run in with the town drunk, is all."

Geralt tried to play it down to calm Jaskier. It didn't work. 

"Where is he?" Jaskier asked darkly.

"Taken care of." Said Geralt

A moment of silence and understanding between them and Jaskier seemed to be satisfied. At least as much as he could have been. He nodded and turned his attention back to you.

"Let's get you inside." Said Jaskier, offering you his hand. 

Jaskier walked you to your room but before turning to leave he wrapped you up in the tightest hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there....there to protect you.." He whispered.

You squeezed your eyes shut. "Stop that. It's not your fault." You said squeezing him harder. You felt him shake his head.

"Jaskier......" You whispered into his neck. "Would you......would you stay with me tonight?" You asked, barely audible.

"Of course, (y/n)." He answered immediately.

When you got into bed together you curled up wrapped in Jaskier's arms. Head on his chest, feeling safe and protected. It also didn't hurt that Geralt was right in the next room. Jaskier simply held you in his arms all night. The early morning sun shone on your face and your eyelids fluttered open to find yourself in exactly the same position, staring up at his sleeping face, arms still wrapped around you. 

You took in his appearance, memorizing his features, his full lips, long lashes.... your fingers absentmindedly twirling a tuft of chest hair. He was perfect. Finally his eyes began to drift open and he seemed to remember where he had been sleeping, and with whom... He smiled brilliantly. 

"Good morning (y/n). Sleep well?"

Truth be told you had slept better than .....well maybe better than you had ever slept in your life. You nodded shyly.

"You know I think that's the first time I've ever spent the night with a beautiful maiden and all we did was sleep." He joked. 

But you knew it was true. It made you feel all the more special than all the countless lovers he'd had. 

You smirked but then you both went quiet...

You knew then that after what happened last night he would never make any move to touch you...unless you did first. He was being careful with you....the way he was looking at you in that moment... he treasured you. It was then that you knew you loved him. Beyond any doubt. 

You sat up slightly, intently keeping his gaze. And before you could think twice about it you leaned in, closing your eyes, waiting for him to come the rest of the way.

For the tiniest fraction of a second your stomach dropped. What if you had completely misinterpreted things? What if you were making a fool of yourself only to be rejected? 

But then you felt his hand in your hair, coming to rest on the side of your neck.....and then you felt his lips on yours. Soft, perfect lips, exactly as you imagined they would feel. He gently deepened the kiss and you moved with him, your heart racing and your stomach fluttering. This is what absolute bliss felt like. This is what being in love felt like. You broke away to catch your breath, resting your head on his forehead, and you saw his bright smile. If you thought his smile was devistatingly beautiful before, that was nothing compared to this one. 

A loud 'bang' startled both of you out of your stupor as Geralt came barging through the door. "(Y/n) have you seen Jaskier? I've been looking for him all..." He stopped dead.

"Ah.....um.....right.....sorry...." Eyes wide in realization, followed by the smallest smile. He didn't smile often but it seemed he couldn't hide this one. His two best friends, together. Finally. Of course he didn't have friends, he reminded himself. He was getting soft. They were making him soft. Ugh. "I'll uh....I'll let you be alone...?" He awkwardly grunted and then made to leave again.

"Meet me down stairs" you whispered, giving Jaskier one more quick kiss and grabbing your boots you rushed after Geralt.

"Geralt! Geralt wait ...." 

He slowed and turned to you. "I'm....glad you two are...well.... " He awkwardly fumbled for the right words, then he sighed and tried again. "You make him very happy." He said simply.

"Jaskier's always happy." You joked.

Geralt smiled and shook his head. "Not like this.." 

You couldn't help but smile widely. He turned to go and you out your hand out to stop him. "I never got to thank you for last night......for saving my life. Again."

"Hmm" 

Geralt wasn't really one for gratitude or compliments. He never knew what to do with them. 

So you did the only thing that made sense to you. You wrapped you arms around his waist, burrying your head in his chest, taking him by surprise. Finally he returned the gesture, resting his chin on your head, letting himself savor the moment. He had never wanted to be needed. By anyone ... But maybe.....maybe it wasn't so bad, he thought, smiling to himself.

Finally he broke the hug, but kept his arms on your shoulders, looking down at you. "Tomorrow....we start training. You're getting your own sword and you're going to learn how to use it." He said decidedly.

You smiled back in surprise. You hadn't expected that. Then he went on; "I never want you to be cornered like that again. If I'm not around....I need....I need you to be safe." He said 'need' like he really meant it. It made you feel like your heart would burst.

"Oh and Jaskier too." He added. "He can't fight off threats with that damn Lute."

"Oi" Jaskier interupted from the doorway, holding his lute aloft "you'd be surprised what she can do, Geralt." He chided playfully.

"Would I, now?" Geralts fake exasperation really was adorable sometimes. 

"Come on guys." You said, reaching for Jaskier's hand. "Let's get out of here." 

You left with a renewed hope for the future. You weren't worthless. You weren't nothing.  
No, You weren't a great sorceress. You weren't a fearsome warrior (yet. you had a feeling Geralt would be a great teacher), but you were cared for, deeply. And that was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all. This chapter is straight up PORN. Complete shameless Jaskier PORN. It could honestly be a stand alone fic, but I really wanted this fic to have everything so here, have some smut for an entire chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy it before all the angst to come. *Sorry!*

Geralt was true to his word. He got you and Jaskier your own swords and trained with you both every day on your travels. It was Rocky at first, seeing as how neither you or Jaskier had ever used a sword a day in your lives. Geralt had the patience of a saint. But he didn't go easy on either of you. You both had your share of knicks and bruises but after a few weeks you started to notice the slightest bit of improvement. Even thought it was slow going it felt good to not be completely helpless. 

One particular day Geralt had to leave to slay a Kikimore (you were running low on coin) and he left you and Jaskier with instructions to spar at least an hour or two while we was gone.

"Try to keep him in one piece, (y/n)." He said, smiling at you then nodding towards the Bard. 

Jaskier scoffed. It wasn't that he was bad at sword fighting it was just that.....no. No he was pretty bad. But somehow it made you love him all the more.

After he left Jaskier picked up his lute, picking the strings absentmindedly he laid his head in your lap by the fire and you ran your fingers through his hair. It was one of your favorite things now, just listening to him play. You slept curled up together every night since that morning at the inn, stealing kisses here and there, but it hadn't really gone beyond that. He was still being cautious...after everything that happened. You watched his fingers expertly play the strings, seemingly without any concentration. Your eyes traveled to his muscular forearms, then his chest...neck....then his lips, as they often did... You decided you needed to snap out of tt.

"We should really practice...you know Geralt will somehow just KNOW if we dont" 

Jaskier groaned. "Just one afternoon without getting my ass kicked would just be so lovely" he said dreamily. 

"Come on, I'll go easy on you." You laughed.

He pouted and strummed a few harsh ugly chords and then conceded, heaving himself up. "Fine. But I have terms" he stated.

"Oh really?"

"Best two out of three. And The winner...." He paused dramatically "gets to decide what we do for the rest of the day, until the ogre gets back anyway." 

"Deal." Your eyes sparkles mischievously. You usually won. You had the technique down much better than he did. However there was the small issue of physical strength. He was a Bard but he was still a man. He wasn't as tall as the average man, but that was still a good 3-4 inches taller than you. And his arms were alot stronger than one would expect a bards to be. 

You had to make up for it by always thinking two steps ahead of him. You knew every move he was about to make, and it drove him crazy. First round was easy, within 2 minutes you had him backed against a tree, sword against his throat. His obscenely beautiful throat..... He raised both hands in defeat, smiling somewhat proudly at you. You moved your sword slightly out of the way and bravely planted a kiss on his exposed neck...then the slitest playful nip with your teeth.  
You didn't give him time to process it, backing away and resetting your stance. "Again" you said simply. He chuckled, bending down for his sword, and you couldn't help but notice his hand travel to the side of his neck where your lips had just been.

The second round was harder. He seemed to have had a sudden rush of adrenaline. His newfound vigor threw you off and you found yourself unsure of his next move which was your downfall, as you were no match for his strength....yet. This time he was relentless, his sword clashing into yours so hard your hand faltered and it went flying. Before he could claim it as a victory you dove for it, thinking you could make up for your lack of strength with speed. So close. Your fingers clasped the hilt just as you felt the cool blade on your throat, Jaskier all but on top of you, one arm wrapping around your shoulders, one on the blade.

"I win" he whispered into your ear, you could feel his hot breath there and he returned the kiss you had given him, right below your ear, hot and wet. And fuck if you weren't turned on by that. You flipped over, sword in hand now, face bright red, from the sparring or from that kiss you couldn't be sure. 

"Hope you like losing." You said playfully.

You both reset, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. Both determined to best the other. Your competetivness was outright juvenile but you hadn't had this much fun in in a long time.

You lunged forward, then spinning on your heel you swung around to hit him in the side with the flat edge of your sword. "Aagh" he cried out. Not a win, but you were in his head. His footwork was shit and you were advancing on him quickly, swords clanging, breathing heavy.. then you realized how you would win.

"I know... what I want....to do today...if I win..." You said breathlessly, but not losing your focus, advancing on him.

"And what's that, love?" He attempted a devilish grin but was too focused on not falling on his ass or getting hit again. But just distracted enough.....

You knew it was a cheap shot but you had backed him right over a log you'd been eyeing and he toppled backwards right over it, falling on his back. He had the wind knocked out of him for a second, but he could take it. You went to him, bent down and pressed your sword to his Adams apple. 

"Alright, alright. You win, m'lady." He coughed. A bead of sweat trailed down his neck...your mouth was bone try, swallowing thickly. "A deal is a deal..." He conceded. "The rest of the day is yours. I am your humble servant." He crooned.

You tossed your sword to the side and caught your breath for a moment, but instead of offering him a hand to help him up you straddled him, taking him completely by surprise. You leaned down, lips ALMOST touching his...."good." You whispered. You didn't have to say what you wanted, you were making it pretty fucking clear. 

His eyes lit up in realization and he crashed his mouth into yours, passionately exploring your mouth with his tongue, hands tangled in your hair.  
Your mouth trailed small kisses down his jawline to that vein in his neck and you bit down just enough. You heard his sharp intake of breath and ground your hips down into him. He groaned and you could feel him, hard against your leg. You smiled into his neck.

He wrapped your waist in one strong arm, and used the other to push himself up and flip you over, settling himself on top of you and continuing to slide his tongue expertly into your mouth, like he had been dying of thirst and you were an oasis in the desert and he couldn't get enough of you. 

He paused somewhat reluctantly, taking in your face, searching your eyes for reassurance.  
"(Y/n)........ Are you sure?"

Your eyes softened "Jaskier...." you smiled up at him. "Shut up and kiss me." 

He dove back in like his life depended on it. As he trailed wet kissed over your neck, specifically that place just below your ear that drove you crazy, he slid one hand up your shirt, feeling you bare skin...cupping your breast and then pinching your nipple just enough to elicit a a tiny wanton squeal out of you and you could FEEL his smug smile. Your hands found the hem of his shirt and ripped upwards, freeing him of it. Then he made his way down to the waste band of your pants, slowly but easily undoing the buttons with one hand. You spread your legs a little farther apart to give him better access. Slowly his slid his hands under the band of your panties...almost too slowly. The anticipation was unbearable. But finally his fingers slid through your folds, you were already soaked. He let out a shakey breath as he felt your dripping cunt. He began spreading your wetness around your clit. Your back instantly arched and you let out an obscene moan. It would have almost embarassing but you opened your eyes to find him staring at you with absolute awe and adoration as his fingers circled your clit with perfected skill. He was fucking good at this. Now you knew why you could never pry your eyes from those fingers when he would play his lute. That wasn't the only thing they were good at. 

He stopped and you almost whined in protest but stopped yourself when you saw what he was doing. He scooted himself farther down to settle his shoulders between your thighs, dragging your pants and underwear down with him. You took the opportunity to rip your own blasted shirt off and toss it to the side. You now lay completely naked and spread wide for him. The vulnerability was exquisite. You trusted him completely. You loved him completely. 

He slid two fingers into your practically aching throbbing cunt and you shuttered and tightened around them, he moved them a little faster and a little deeper, little by little. If that wasn't enough to send you over the edge, he brought his mouth to you and lapped up all your juices, flicking your clit with his tongue and you were done for. If you thought his fingers were skilled (and oh, they were) they were nothing compared to his TONGUE. Your moans grew louder and louder and you saw a hint of a smile playing at his lips as he pleasured you. Fuck him and his fucking tongue....and those fingers...fuck you were so close. Your moans grew so loud he reached up with his free hand, not even missing a beat with the other, and covered your mouth, that smile still tugging at his lips while his tongue continued its ministrations. Not that he didn't love your moans of pleasure, actually he was sure he had never heard anything so perfect in his entire life. But you were, after all, in the middle of the forest with who knows what or who else within earshot. You took his hint and bit your lip to try to keep quiet. Then you had a better idea. You took his hand and put his middle and pointer fingers in your mouth, focusing instead on sucking on them so they stifled your moans. Jaskier fucking groaned into your pussy as you licked and sucked and moaned (quietly) onto his fingers. In a burst of white light you came hard around his fingers in your cunt, your whole body shook, your hands tangled into his hair, tugging and pulling and holding on for dear life He fingered you through your orgasm until you pulled him off of you by his hair to look into his huge gorgeous blue eyes. His pupils were blown and his mouth was soaked, he was fucking perfect. 

".....wow...." You gasped, still trying to catch your breath. "....holy......fuck....." you were destroyed. You forgot how words worked. He smiled triumphantly as he crawled back up your body and you felt his rock hard cock rest against your belly. Your eyes widened and you dove into his mouth, tasting yourself on him and you were already ready for more. Hurriedly your hands undid his pants and slid them down his ass, freeing his cock, which hung heavily between you. He was.....big. Bigger than you would expect for someone of his size. How was he so big?? Your wide eyed look of surprise betrayed you and he couldn't help but laugh. "I get that alot, actually." He smiled, giving you a small shrug. 

"I'll bet you do." You agreed, and you wrapped your hand around him, finally giving him some relief and he let out a soft moan that sent heat pooling right back to your cunt. You have him a few slow tugs and then leaned up to whisper in his ear.. "fuck me, Jaskier.." he didn't need to be told twice.

He thrust his length into and you bit your lip to keep your moans in check. He filled you up and struck that perfect spot with each thrust, sending you into Oblivion. 

You gathered your senses enough to sit up, putting a hand on his chest to push him off of you and flip you both over so you were now on top. You wanted to ride his cock until he went fucking blind. He looked up at you with that look again, that awe and it made you feel like a goddess. You began to ride his cock, taking control, and he let out a stream of loud moans. Fuck he was as loud as you! You didn't want to make him stop....AT ALL, but as a little payback you covered his mouth with your hand, smiling down at him. He groaned into your hand as you fucked him until he came hard inside of you, his back arching up and his fingers digging into your hips. You would have bruises tomorrow, you were sure of it. 

You collapsed down on top of him, never wanting to move from this spot or leave this moment ever again. You came down to rest in his arms, laying curled into him, how you always liked to sleep. Both of you covered in sweat and dirt and leaves, and not caring a bit. You thought you could drift off right there when you heard him whisper... "(Y/n).....?"

"Yeah?" 

"I......I love you." He said it so quietly you almost weren't sure it was real.

You snapped your head up to look at him. He gauged you nervously....worried that he had really fucked up.

But then your face broke into the brightest smile. "Really?..." You asked. This couldn't be real.

"(Y/n)..... I've loved you since the day we found you in that forest." He said.

"You leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth, and resting your forehead on his you said what you had wanted to say for weeks "I love you, Jaskier." 

He softly kissed your forehead and you knew.....you were home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to get real.

You and Jaskier had both just barely gotten your clothes back on, barely buttoned back up, still covered in dirt, your hair was full of leaves, and you heard the deep rumble of Geralt clearing his throat.

"Jesus fuck!" You screamed "Geralt you scared the fuck out of me! What kind of person sneaks around like that" in contrast to your outburst, Jaskier just had the deer in the headlights look. He thought Geralt might pummel him into the ground but then realized that Geralt was smirking at them. 

"I thought I told you to uh....spar for a few hours. Not...."

"Oh we did. We did." You defended yourself. But it came out like a dirty joke. You just facepalmed yourself. Fuckin Geralt.

Jaskier was wearing a shiteating grin now, proudly walking passed Geralt and giving him a slap on the shoulder.

As Jaskier kept walking, Geralt returned the friendly slap to Jaskier's back, sending him flying face first to the ground. You snorted out a laugh before you could stop yourself, covering your mouth.

Geralt walked over to you awkwardly as you quickly tried to pull leaves out of your hair. 'Oh my God Geralt, say something, you ass' you thought.

He took you by the shoulders, staring you in the face, smiling. But then said, in a deep whisper, "if you hurt him....I will kill you." Another smile and a pat on the shoulder and he left you, dumbstruck standing alone in the woods. You crossed your arms and couldn't help the smile that came across your face.   
It was like Geralt welcoming you to the family.   
But somehow you thought he probably said the same exact thing to Jaskier next.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning, the sun was just barely coming up and the two men were still snoring soundly by the fire that had gone out hours ago. You pried yourself from Jaskier's arms, to which he reached out in protest but then rolled back over, snoring again. 

All this camping out in the wilderness had you achey and freezing, but mostly dirty. After relieving yourself you went to a near by stream and tried to clean up as best you could, splashing water on your face and hair and neck. The only thing, and yes the absolute only thing, you missed about your old life was modern amenities. Deodorant for one. Indoor plumbing for another.   
But that life didn't have Jaskier or Geralt in it, you smiled to yourself. 

You thought you heard footsteps behind you and stood up, spinning around. Nothing. Weird. You turned back around to find yourself face to chest with a huge man in armor. You opened your mouth to scream for Geralt and Jaskier but before you could, a hand came down with a sickening crack on your cheek. Your face burned as you tried to scramble away. More figures..... soldiers, emerged from the wood, surrounding you. You managed to get out one, short, blood curtling scream before a hand holding a damp rag reached around grabbing your face and within seconds there was only darkness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Geralt sat bolt upright, as did Jaskier, their eyes adjusting to the sunlight, noting the worry in eachothers eyes. 

"Where is she??" Geralt growled

"I don't know! She was just here!! I swear!" 

They both jumped to their feet, immediately calling for you, spreading out searching. The panic in their voices rising.

"Jaskier!!!" Geralt called. 

When Jaskier found his way to Geralt he was by the stream....holding up (y/n)'s jacket......with a look of horror on his face. 

"Maybe she just took it off to wash, she's around here somewhere, she's got to be.." He was getting frantic. 

"Can't you see??" Geralt motioned to the ground around them. "There was a struggle. Someone took her." His eyes were practically glowing yellow.

Jaskier's hands went through his hair, tears pooling in his blue eyes. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening" he was whispering.

"Yes, please cry about it, that will save her." 

"Fuck off, Geralt!" Jaskier yelled back.

Geralt growled low in his throat, fisting (y/n)'s jacket in his hand, shaking his head. He knew taking it out on Jaskier was just as stupid as Jaskier crying. They needed clear heads, they needed a plan. "Jaskier....I'm sorry....please we need think. I need to focus..."

The Witcher shut his eyes tightly, breathing in, sniffing the air around them, (y/n)'s jacket.......bending down to study the tracks in the mud, showing the struggle.....Jaskier waited, holding his breath.

"Fuck." Geralt uttered.

"What? What is it??" 

"Soldiers. Nilfgaard soilders." He said darkly. "We need a plan. Now." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

When you awoke the first thing you noticed was the severe pain in your face, and you remembered being hit. It all came back to you. You didn't even want to open your eyes. You were lying curled on the hard stone ground, freezing, you had on only your pants and a very light tunic, you remembered washing up by the stream and then...

You could feel your wrists in heavy chains. You chanced a look, opening your eyes just a fraction. You were definitely in some kind of prison cell. It was dank, dark, and cold. You shivered, taking in the room. 

Then a voice startled you "this?.....her? Are you sure?" You looked for the owner. Two figures stood outside the bars of your cell. A rough voice of an older man in fine clothes....he looked like some kind of roaylty....asked the figure next to him. A cloaked, dark skinned, beautiful woman answered him "quite sure, your excellence. And she is ours now." 

You managed to sit up slightly. You tried to speak but your voice shook, you were so cold. "pl...please...." You started "there's been a big misunderstanding. I think you have the wrong person. I haven't done anything."

The woman looked down at you, smiling pitifully. "Not yet you haven't..... But you will." Her smile sent chills down your spine. "Why don't you show us what you can do? And maybe we will make you a bit more comfortable...?" She offered.

"Please, I don't understand." Just keep playing dumb, you weren't sure what else to do.

"It's over, child. You our ours now. You will cooperate. Or you will die." The woman said evenly. Your stomach dropped. How did they find you?? Maybe Yennefer's protection spell wore off...how could this have happened? You shook your head, squeezing your eyes shut so the tears wouldn't spill out.

You gathered your strength and looked back at her, feigning bravery and said "kill me then. I'm ready." 

"She doesn't seem like the one we were looking for." Said the man in disgust.

"It's her. I know it." The woman said feircly. "Just give me time. I can break her. Once she shows her power, I can harness it. For us. For Nilfgaard."

"You have a week, Fringilla. If she has not shown her power and cooperated by then, she will be executed." He said with finality then turned and walked away.

The woman turned and knelt down beside the bars of your cell, studying you. "You cannot lie to me, girl. I know what you are."

"Please......I have no power anymore. I'm human. I....I gave it up." Your voice was still shaking. 

"I don't believe you....I can smell it on you. Show me."

She stretched her hand out to you and a bolt of light shot out from her finger tips, throwing you against the opposite wall, pain seared through your every fiber and you screamed out in agony.   
It didn't stop. She kept going...almost savoring the pain she was inflicting......you screamed until your voice went hoarse, you thought you might die from it. When she finally stopped you slumped to the floor, gasping for air. 

She sighed in frustrated dissapointment. "Maybe another tactic" she thought out loud, then beckoned a few gaurds over. "I have business to attend to, see that she's given no food and no water until I return, I'll let her stew for a few days. She won't hold out long. Oh and 30 lashes I'd say, but don't linger. She looks weak, but don't let it fool you. She's a monster." 

What?....what did she mean?.......fuck, where are you, Geralt.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Geralt, I'm in. We are getting into that castle. Tonight." Jaskier rushed through the woods to where he and Geralt had set up camp.

"You're performing at the banquet?" Geralt asked hopefully.

"Yes. I secured my spot with the troop. Once I'm in, I can leave one of the back passageways unlocked for you. There will still be a handful of gaurds to deal with but only a handful. Most will be distracted by the banquet. I can create a diversion to give you time to get her out. You can find the dungeons easily?" Jaskier checked.

"And what about you?" Geralt asked

"I'm a bard. I can get out of anything. No one cares what I'm doing" he said it like it was obvious.

The emporor of Nilfgaard was holding a celebration for the anniversary of the fall of Cintra that night, Jaskier had thought of the perfect way to infiltrate. It had been 6 days, neither of them had slept, they could only plan and study how they would pull it off. 

"I have to join the others in the troop, we are heading there this afternoon. I'll sneak down to the cellars and unlock the southeast entrance, I've been chatting with a cittern player who's performed there before." 

Geralt nodded in agreement, but he worried for his friend and it showed.

"I'll be fine Geralt. Come on, all I have to do is play and sing like always and unlock a bloody door. You're doing all the heavy lifting." Jaskier had been a force to be reckon with since (y/n) was taken. He would do whatever it took to get her back. 

Geralt ever so cautiously interjected...."Jaskier...... You need to....prepare yourself."

"For what?" He knew was Geralt was getting at but he pretended he didn't. 

The Witcher siged and looked at his friend bewilderedly. He was going to make him say it. "Once they discover she is powerless.....Jaskier, they have no reason to keep her alive." The words tumbled out.

"Stop. Stop it." Jaskier steadied his voice. "She's alive, Geralt...... She has to be." His voice cracked on the last bit. 

Geralt only sighed, and wrapped his arms around the bard, firmly, pulling him to his chest. And Jaskier let him. It was so unlike him, but then again a lot of things had changed since (y/n) had suddenly come into their lives. Jaskier squeezed back, bunching his hands in Geralt's shirt. Taking a deep breath in he steadied himself and backed away, eyes glossy. 

"Wait in the East woods until you hear the feast starting. Just be careful Geralt. Once you have her get as far away as possible and I'll find you." 

That night Geralt waited in the shadows of the woods, waiting for his signal, The beginning of the feast. He had little hope that (y/n) was still alive. And it crushed him. She had brought so much joy into his life, the monotonous monster hunting, the taverns and inns, the dead quiet he always faced when Jaskier wasn't around, the quiet he used to revel in. But all that changed with Jaskier and then with (y/n). He couldn't bare the thought of losing Jaskier as well. But he knew he could never ask Jaskier to give up. 

And so he waited. Just as he heard the faint sound of flutes and strings, the merrymaking of all the guests, he was about to make his move. When he sensed her. Just behind him.....a gust of lilac and gooseberries.

"Yen." He acknowledged, without turning around 

"Geralt, I know what youre trying to do and it's madness." 

"Well maybe if your protection spell had actually worked I wouldn't be here right now." He turned around to face her. 

"Geralt there is more to this than you realize. I didn't even realize it until it was too late. But I came to find you as soon as I could."

"What are you saying, Yen?"

"I didn't take her power."

"What??" he snapped.

"Not all of it. She's not what I thought....she's more. Much more. She's a SOURCE Geralt." 

He froze. "What did you just say?"

"She's a source. I thought I had taken all of her power, but I barely took any at all. It still lies dormant in her.. I didn't know, Geralt. It's why the protection spell didn't hold." 

"She could still be alive..." He breathed. 

"You can't be thinking of going in there..... You know the risks!! With that kind of power, unchecked, untrained, she could destroy the whole region with one scream. You need to leave. Get as far away as possible. Come with me, Geralt." 

"Jaskier is in there. And I will not leave either of them to die." He turned and made his way toward the castle.

"Don't be a fool, Geralt!" Yennefer shouted after him. "You cannot save them!" 

"You can help me or you can leave. But I'm going." And with that he was gone. 

\------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks. Thanks for reading 💜

Jaskier had managed to sneak downstairs and unlock the south east entrance to the dungeons, almost without getting caught. When he ran into a gaurd he simply explained he had gotten lost. As a bard one could get away with alot of things by playing dumb. He stood with the troop performing various jigs for the nobles, keeping the mood light, riling them up, inciting drinking games. He thought it might be the hardest thing he ever had to do, act his heart out while (y/n) was suffering just below his feet. Praying to the gods that Geralt was successful. He thought to himself, surely, they are out by now, far into the forest... Though he was starting to get anxious at not knowing. That's when it all went South.

The Emporor of Nilfgaard stood to give the toast.  
"Tonight! We celebrate the anniversary of the fall of Cintra!" The crowd cheered. "I have a special guest for you to meet on this momentous occasion." He motioned for the troop of gaurds who had just entered to come forward.

When they made it to the center of the great Hall, the Emporor motioned for them to stop and stand aside. And there she was. Jaskier's stomach churned and bile rose in his throat. Starved, dirty, beaten bloody, with the enitre back of her tunic drenched in blood. They threw her to her knees and she stayed there, utterly defeated and half alive.

"I give you....the great and powerful source of Cintra! Layed low and stripped of its power, a symbol of our Victory and our everlasting rein!"

The crowd went wild. Jeering and laughing, booing, screaming and throwing whatever food they happened to have left from the feast.

Jaskier stood frozen in rage and horror. Gripping his lute so tight the neck could have snapped off.   
Then he noticed the exocutioner coming forward.

"You will all have the privilege to witness Cintra's final defeat!" The Emporor bellowed, and the crowed cheered. The exocutioner came forward, raising his sword and (y/n) hung her head, ready for the final blow.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" the entire room fell silent.

Jaskier realized the strangled cry had come from his own mouth. Their plan was fucked.

The Emporor looked at him vengefully. "And who is this lowly bard who dares to defy my order?" He motioned for the guards to bring him to the center of the hall, forcing him to his knees, facing (y/n). His eyes welled up with tears as he whispered "I'm sorry we couldn't save you. I love you." 

"Treason!!" Shouted the Emporor. "Show them what we do with treasonous scum!"

The guards began beating Jaskier bloody right in front of you. Something was happening within your body, you began to feel a tingling in your fingers, then it rushed throughout your whole body as you started to shake. Your eyes filled with rage watching them beat Jaskier to a pulp. Finally a scream ripped out of your lungs, so powerful and so loud you could feel it in the air around you, filing up the great hall. Breaking every window, putting out every light, It sent every nobleman, noblewoman, gaurd and royalty flying into the opposite wall. Every single person....save Jaskier. The wind howled through the hall, whipping around you, unable to control it. But Jaskier, still kneeling, was looking at you in awe and disbelief. 

"(Y/n)!!!!!"

You turned towards the voice. In the entrance....Geralt was calling out over the wind, fighting his way towards you. 

"Geralt.....please....." You all but whispered but you knew he could hear you. "Please....I can't stop it....." Tears started rolling down your cheeks. "Please you have to kill me, Geralt. Before I hurt someone else." You cried.

"No! I won't do it!" He yelled defiantly. Still trying to get to you.

"STOP! you shrieked, holding your arms outstretched, on towards Jaskier and one towards Geralt, trying to stop them from coming any closer. "I don't want to hurt you!!!" 

You turned to Jaskier, who vehemently shook his head no, tears rolling down his cheeks as well.

When you turned back to Geralt, he wasn't alone.  
Yennefer was there. She made her way to, locking eyes. When she was close enough she reached out to touch your face.

"I can't do this. I can't control it." You sobbed brokenly. 

"You already have." She smiled. "you did it to save Jaskier, and you left he and Geralt and I standing. You can control it. And you will. I will help you. You will not give up this fight do you hear me?"

You were falling into those beautiful violet eyes and you didn't want to stop. You held on to her words. Her calm demeanor. Slowly the wind whipping around you died down and all was quiet and still.

You looked around at your friends. Your family. A sudden calm washed over you and you flew into Jaskier's arms. You clung on so tight you thought he could break. But you wouldn't let that happen. Holding onto him in all that rubble and broken glass, with Geralt and Yennefer looking on, you knew that they would help you find a way. You knew you were stronger than you ever gave yourself credit for. 

You all left the destroyed castle together and made for the woods, to get out of Nilfgaard and to safety. Maybe the coast for a while. Wherever you were though, you knew that with them, you had a home. And what's more, now you would all be safe.


End file.
